Jack's Skype Survivor: South China Sea
|previousseason= |nextseason = }}Jack's Skype Survivor: South China Sea is the second season of Survivor in Jack's Skype Series. It ended with Carlos Sanchez beating Tim Paxton in a 5-2 vote for Sole Survivor. Twists *'Joint Tribal Council:' Taking inspiration from Survivor: Game Changers, this season's premerge was played with two (or sometimes three) of the losing tribes attending tribal council together where they would vote out one person. *'One World:' Unlike last season, cross-tribal communication was allowed due to the nature of this season's twist. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Hidden immunity idols were hidden in on a ProBoards site under a password-protected thread. Every time a tribe went to tribal council, they would receive one of three clues. There was one for each tribe and players could only search for their tribe's idol. *'Tribe Swap:' At the Final 12, the four tribes were randomly shuffled into four new tribes, each composing of three players. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Jaylen Grigsby | | rowspan=4 | | rowspan=6 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Matthew Henning | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Matt Summers | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Dylan Andrews | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Simon Sealey | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Chandler Pittman | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Jamie Bootes | | | rowspan=10 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Sammy Mai | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Andrew Gentile | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Kim Mattina | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Breanna Pratley | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Tyler Buxbaum | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Adam Dabkowski | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Steffen Reals | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Tim Paxton | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Carlos Sanchez | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |} Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards *'Host's Favorite:' Kim Mattina *'Most Robbed:' Tyler Buxbaum *'Best Moment:' Three hidden immunity idols being played which resulted in no votes counted.